crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Dynamorph
Dynamorphs are strange, invisible energy beings that sometimes bond with people. The person then becomes a "Dyna-Host" and acquires super-powers.Silver Linings: Part 2 This bond has been compared to Avatar bonding, but is apparently quite different. It has not been outright stated, but Dynamorphs do not seem to require to 'feed' on energies from their hosts like magical spirits. Dynamorphs aren't magical and, in the words of the Green Witch, they "don't mix very well" with magic. :First, while there ARE teenaged Dyna-hosts, they’re pretty scarce. The current theory being that Dynamorphs prefer mature nervous systems to settle into, and they also seem to prefer… dynamic, active, motivated hosts, which is why you hear about superheroes and supervillains being Dyna-hosts, not farmers who use their powers to clear out fields. Also, they’ve noticed that Dyna-hosts who go insane tend to lose control of their Dynamorph, so the hob that hormones play on teenagers’ minds may have something to do with it. Second, from all that I’ve heard, when a person bonds with a Dynamorph, they KNOW about it. Dynamorphs can be removed. :It’s rather controversial, but the prevalent Legal Argument is that being a Dyna-host isn’t a natural condition, as being a mutant is, and that people don’t have a right to possess one. A criminal who abuses his power can have the courts order that the Dynamorph be removed. It doesn’t happen a lot, as there are all sorts of legal tricks to keep the authorities from doing it before the super-crook can arrange an escape, but it does happen. It is unknown where they come from, but they seem to be a recent phenomenon. The first identified case of a Dynamorph bonding was in 1934, in Great Britain, with the man Bristol Marvel. :Dynamorphs are self-perpetuating energy vortices -- that is, patterns -- that somehow integrate themselves with the bio-energy fields of people and animals, and sometimes they get 'attuned' to various inanimate objects. They're the source of the powers of a lot of the non-mutant superheroes and supervillains. Nobody knows where they come from, or how they work. We think -- and I stress think - that they first showed up sometime in the late 1940s, but they weren't verified as a reality until the mid-1970s. We think that a lot of the crap with mad scientists giving people superpowers or taking away a superhero's powers, are them messing with these dynamorph things. All that we really know about them, is that they somehow form this symbiotic link with people, and the people get these superpowers in return. And that's ALL that we really know about them.Loose Cannons: Chapter 1 The rogue researcher Dr. Pygmalion claims to have determined that dynamorphs originate from energy forms he called "proto-dynamorphs", after incubating in a living human being. Another rogue researcher, Dr. Prang, appears to have achieved some success in forcibly incubating dynamorphs, using some of Dr. Pygmalion's equipment. Dynamorphs can become more powerful through the process called "dynamorph challenges", in which two Dyna-Hosts confront each other, and the winner absorbs part of the power of the defeated one -- or even all of it, in case the loser is killed. If not killed, a losing dynamorph can recover partially after a while.VEGAS, BABY, VEGAS!: Part 5 References Category:Entities